


“I slithered here from Eden, just to sit outside your door”

by Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hozier, M/M, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Songfic, Title from a Hozier Song, crowley discovers hozier, ish, thats it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin/pseuds/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin
Summary: Crowley hears something interesting on the radio while he’s at the grocery...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Hot Chocolate, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	“I slithered here from Eden, just to sit outside your door”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun fic I wrote based on a discussion over whether or not Crowley would like Hozier, not meant to be really serious and not betaed. Hope y’all like it!

Crowley made a point not to pay attention to the music that played in the markets, most of it was horrid and made him wish to be sitting in his Bentley listening to the far superior tones of Freddie Mercury. But sometimes, he couldn’t help but listen in to whatever was playing over the tinny speakers as he searched for hot coco mix Aziraphael insisted was better than the miracled kind.    
  
**_...If the heavens ever did speak, she’s the last true mouthpiece, every Sunday’s getting more bleak, fresh poison each week, “We were born sick” heard them say it..._ ** **_  
_ **   
Well. That was surprisingly decent, a fair mix of blasphemy mixed in with the particular sort of longing that came from adoration. But he had a coco mix to find and, oh! There it was, hiding behind the thrice damned Swiss Miss (Crowley would know, he’d damned it himself). And perhaps if he went to find the small marshmallows in fun colours Aze would forgive his spilling of the last mug of coco the other day, which was what had brought the demon to the blasted market in the first place.    
  
**_...The only heaven I’ll be sent to, is when I’m alone with you, I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well, Amen..._ **   
  
The music filtered back into Crowley’s attention as he wandered down the aisle, hunting the elusive marshmallows. It struck a nearly uncomfortable cord with him, the kind of thing that only good old Freddie’s howling about damnation had stirred in the demon. So, in true Crowley fashion, he pushed it out of his mind and ignored the next several lines of crooning as he walked into the next aisle, scowling at the cake mixes which were resolutely not fun colored marshmallows.    
  
He hadn’t liked a new piece of music since the 80s and he hadn’t any intention of starting again. Between the angel and his own collection (carefully kept away from the Bentley, thank you very much) he had plenty of music, thank you very much.    
  
**_...That’s a fine looking high horse, what you got in the stable? We’ve a lot of starving faithful, that looks tasty, that looks plenty, this is hungry work...Take me to church..._ **

Crowley left the market in a hurry once he’d bought the hot coco and the marshmallows, and didn’t notice until he was walking back into the loft that he hadn’t played a single track the whole way home through London’s traffic.    
  
—   
  
It was two weeks later that Aze wandered up the stairs to find Crowley furiously cursing a new CD player as he attempted to coax it into working despite having lit the instructions on fire nearly an hour ago. A stack of new CD cases all labeled with the name _Hozier_ sat beside it on the desk.    
  
It was the only thing heard in the loft for several months.


End file.
